Vehicles, including self-propelled off-road agricultural vehicles, towed implements, and other towed and self-propelled vehicles are getting larger and more complex, some of which have sophisticated on-board systems and components to perform various vehicle functions. Numerous vehicle elongate routed components, such as hydraulic hoses, fuel lines, air conditioner (A/C) and heater lines, are required for operation of the systems and/or components. Moreover, bulky wire harnesses and/or wire harnesses which require routing are often required for power and signal transmission between on-board systems and/or components. Routing and securing such elongate routed components can be an important part of vehicle design in order to provide a neat appearance while offering protection for the hoses, lines, and harnesses. However, the lengths and bulk of the hoses, lines, and harnesses of large and complex off-road agricultural vehicles make them difficult to work with, which can make repeatable installation difficult and time-consuming.